Uhoh Zoro
by roo17
Summary: What if Zoro didn't know Ace could control fire? A little adventure between the two and how much trouble Zoro gets into! NO PAIRINGS! Written by Ivy the Vine Please take poll too on the home page!


_**Okay this is a 'What if?' story. There may be a few of these 'What if?' stories so here's the first one. This one is: 'What if Zoro didn't know that Ace could control fire?'**_

_**Uh Oh Zoro…**_

Zoro and Ace were watching the ship. The others had decided to stop in a town and get some supplies. The two got together pretty good. They had some connections: sleep, eat, party, and sleep. Ace sat on the railing while Zoro leaned against it. The two were quiet so far until Ace spook up.

"So how did you join the crew? Forced?" Zoro smirked.

"You can say that. I was in a situation where I had no choice but to join. So was it hard to live with Luffy?" Ace looked at the sky.

"No." Zoro looked at Ace. "Ok, yeah it was. We had to live with our stupid Grandpa who almost killed us a couple of times. I could handle it…but Luffy, well…He needed help." Zoro nodded.

"So at least you had help…" Ace smiled, still looking at the sky.

"But you see…that's where you're wrong." Zoro looked a little confused. "Gramps wasn't raising us, but training us! When he sent us to another island when I was eight and Luffy was five, we lived by ourselves. I had to take of both of us. Makino gave us free food and Shanks was a father figure in Luffy's eyes. Luffy and me had it hard since we were little. I can't live without him and he can't live without me." Ace looked at Zoro. "What about you? Any family?"

"Nope. Died when I was seven. I traveled around my island till I came across a dojo. So I made a bet and lost. Made some friends and an enemy. A beautiful one. We made a promise after she beat me again saying that one of us is to become the world's best swordsman! That's why I'm here."

"What happened to her?"

"She died the next day. Fell down the stairs and broke her neck." Ace lowered his head.

"Oh…I'm sorry. What was the score between you two?" Zoro looked away from Ace.

"………………2,001 to none." Ace started to laugh. Zoro crossed his arms. "Shut up! It's not a big deal!"

"2…2,001 to none?! How lame!" Ace finally caught his breath and patted Zoro on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Luffy's like that too! Hasn't won against me yet!" Ace jumped off the railing and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't compare me to Luffy!" Zoro said finally understanding what Ace said. Zoro followed Ace into the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"Sure." Zoro grabbed a kettle and set it on the stove. He waited for the whistle and grabbed a towel. Ace wanted to have some fun with Zoro so he turned the fire up with a flick of his fingers. When this happened, the towel Zoro was holding caught fire and Zoro flew it in surprise. Ace had just had another narcoleptic when this all started to happen. The towel flew in the air and landed on Ace, catching him on fire. Zoro didn't know this was happening until the towel was almost completely burnt. Zoro grabbed the towel and stomped on it till the fire went out. He looked at Ace who now laid on the floor. There were black spots all over him from the fire. Zoro looked in horror when he saw this.

'_.God…I just killed Luffy's brother, Ace!! Shit! How am I gonna tell him!'_

_Flashback_

_Luffy and me had it hard since we were little. I can't live without him and he can't live without me._

_End of Flashback_

Zoro started panicking. Luffy was gonna kill him! Literally! Luffy didn't like it when people insulted his nakama but if he found out his brother was killed, he'd go berserk! Zoro almost died when he saw Luffy walk into the kitchen. He tried to hide Ace, but Luffy already saw him on the ground.

"What's Ace doing on the floor?" Zoro swallowed hard and gave him the answer nervously.

"I…uh…I a-accidently…uh…set…set Ace on fire and killed him…" Zoro went pale and waited for Luffy's reaction. He laid his hand on his swords waiting for Luffy to throw a punch and an evil glare. But all Luffy did was laugh and laugh. Zoro cocked his head to the side in confusion. Was the news too overbearing for Luffy and he just lost his mind? Did he think this was a joke?

"You're funny. Zoro!" Luffy said.

"L-Luffy?! You're not gonna kill me or get angry? Don't you care about your brother?!"

"Well yeah I care about Ace. I love him. He's the best older brother you can have." Luffy said putting his hand on the top of his hat. He walked over to Ace and poked him in side a couple of times.

"Don't do that, Luffy! Respect his death!" But Luffy ignored Zoro. Finally Ace opened his eyes and sat up. "0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o" Was the only reaction Zoro could give. Ace sat up and grabbed his hat. He looked at Zoro and smiled.

"What's up with you?" Zoro was speechless and felt weak in the knees. Ace looked at Luffy. "What's with him?" Luffy shrugged and looked at Zoro. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Zoro fell backwards and was frozen.

'_Did…did…did Luffy just bring Ace to life?!'_

Zoro sat up and looked at Ace.

"But I thought you died!?" Ace looked confused.

"I'm not dead. If I was I wouldn't be here right now would I? "

"No, no, no! I mean I threw that flaming towel on you, you caught on fire and died!" Ace and Luffy started to laugh.

"No, Zoro! I ate the Mera Mera no Mi! I can control fire!" Ace made fire appear on his hand. "The only reason the towel caught on fire was because I made it grow bigger to surprise you! But when you flew the towel on me, I had a narcoleptic episode! Understand?" Zoro nodded. Luffy and Ace started to laugh again. Now Zoro felt embarrassed. At least he didn't kill his friend…otherwise he would have been killed! 0.o

_**How was it? Not that good? Ok? Please review! And I BEG you to take the poll on the home page! PLEASE! So far 3 people were kind enough to do so and I thank them VERY MUCH!! XD Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ivy the Vine~**_


End file.
